


Homework

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ace!Ruby, Bondage, D/s, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Ladybug drabble involving asexual!Ruby and BDSM switch!Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

It was a simple bit of ropework. A short length of nylon rope—black, of course—wrapped around the ankles several times and tied off. The remaining length was wrapped around the rope—between her limbs—and tied off again.

It was just Blake's style. Simplistic yet effective. Sure, overly elaborate ropework was pretty and all, but there was something vaguely satisfying about being able to hobble the younger woman in 38 seconds flat.

Ruby, for her part, merely sulked at the restraints. "This is _so_ unnecessary," she huffed, puffing her cheeks out as Blake unceremoniously dropped her stomach-down onto Blake's own bed.

Blake merely cocked a brow at her brazen attitude. "You're the one flunking Dust Theory," she reminded the half-bound girl, dumping the textbooks and her notebook in front of her. "If you fail your next test I'm going to have to start upping your punishment."

The younger woman balked at that. As it was, Blake delivered five paddlings for a missed or failed homework assignment, ten for a failed quiz, fifteen for a failed exam. Ruby pouted endlessly about the punishments to no avail. Besides, for the most part, they, ah... _motivated_

Except Dust Theory.

Ruby hated the class, and Blake could understand that. However, as she scolded her girl often, that was no excuse to just _not study_.

"I don't need a spanking," Ruby grumbled, petulant.

Blake just rolled her eyes and climbed onto her bed with her. "You will if you don't get your homework done." She relented slightly, then, nuzzling into the back of Ruby's neck. "I'll check over it before you turn it in if you finish it tonight," she bargained.

That got Ruby's attention. She gave Blake a suspicious look over her shoulder as she opened her textbook. "Hm."

"...And I'll let you sleep in my bunk tonight," Blake sweetened the deal. Ruby's expression brightened up. "In your collar," Blake added quickly. "Wrists bound, too." Her girl pouted again. "That's the deal, Ruby, you can take it or leave it."

She sulked in silence for a long moment. "...yes _ma'am_ ," she finally agreed in a near-whine.

Blake picked up her leisure book and laid down next to her. She gave Ruby's unruly mane a quick tousle. "That's my girl."


End file.
